The Hidden Truth
by Kendra
Summary: What if Maria found out who her Father really was?


**Title:** The Hidden Truth  
**Author:** Kendra (Pandi01@yahoo.com)  
**Rating:** Heavy PG - 13 for swearing and other things.  
**Spoilers:** No specific episodes but you got to know the premise of the show. Also you have to know the relationship between M & M.  
**Category:** Maria, but there is also Michael stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell. I would like to own Michael, but I'm sorry to say I don't.  
**Dedication: **My Mom  
**Synopsis:** What if Maria found out who her Father really was?  
**Distribution: **Email me if you don't have any of my fan fics on your site before putting it on your site.   
**Author's Notes:**This may be a little different from the books, but I haven't read the books. Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcomed!  


****************************************************************************

Maria DeLuca is sitting in a desk in her History class. *I hate History. Does anyone actually care about what happened before we were even alive?* She looks over at Liz Parker who sits a row over. *Even Liz looks bored and she's usually into this kind of stuff.*

"Class we're going to do a project." Mrs. Carter the History teacher said.

The class moaned in dislike. "Now, now this is going to be a *fun* project. We're going to chart family trees."

A student in the class raised her hand. "Mrs. Carter what does this have to do with History?" The student asked.

"Well, it's your history. Each and everyone of you has your own history. Your family has a history. Now, on to the facts. Each one of you must trace your family tree back at least four generations. You must compile your family tree. Starting with yourself at the top and so fourth. I would also like a two page essay about what you think of your family tree. Lastly, you will have to come up in front of the class and do a presentation. The presentation will include family photos, your family tree, your essay and anything else you would like to add."

*This is going to beyond suck! Why the hell does she want us to do that? It is like so useless.* Maria looked over to see that Isabel Evans is just as bored as she is. *This must be hard on Isabel because you know she's like an alien. How the hell is she suppose to know her family tree?*

The bell rang signaling that it was the end of class. The class soon emptied. Maria, Liz and Isabel all stood up and exited the class together and started to walk down the halls of the school.

"This is beyond stupid!" Maria proclaimed. "Why do we need to do this? What's the use? Like I'm going to go up there and tell them about my fucked up family life."

"Yeah, but least you can give them a real family tree." Isabel said. "I on the other hand have to keep out the tiny fact about you know what."

"Well, my gripes don't even matter in comparison to your guys." Liz said. "I just don't want to do the report."

"How am I suppose to learn about my Dad's side of the family tree when I don't even know my Dad?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry about it Maria, I'll help you if you want." Liz said while smiling an encouraging smile at her friend.

"As if," Maria sighed. "I'll just do it myself. I can't ask my Mom for any information about my Dad because she never will talk about it."

"Maybe you can find some information on your own," Liz suggested.

*I could check out those old photo albums I know Mom keeps in the attic.*

"I could," Maria said. "I'll catch you guys later because I have to get to next period."

Maria hurriedly walked down the hall to her next period class.

************************************************************************ ****

It's now after school and Maria is sitting in her room. *I guess I have to go up into that creepy attic of ours to get out that stupid old photo album for my stupid family project for school. Does anyone actually care about someone's retarded family tree? I sure as hell don't want to tell the class about my family tree. What do I say? 'Yeah, my name's Maria DeLuca and I live with my Mom and I never really knew my Dad because he up and left!' I think not! They would all look at me differently for the rest of my time at that school. I guess I'll just go and get that stupid photo album before Mom gets home. I don't know why Mom never allows me to go up in the attic. It's as if she has something to hide from me. Ever since I was a little girl my Mom wouldn't give me much information on my Dad or allow me to go in the attic. I know the old photo albums are up there because I over heard her talking to my Grandma about it one day. The old photo albums up there I think have pictures of my Dad and I. I'll just go and get this over with.*

She stood up and headed out of her room. She made her way to the attic and pulled down the door. The ladder that is attached to the attic door fell down along with it. She slowly climbed up the stairs. She stood with her backed hunched over as she looked around the attic. *This place looks dusty? Doesn't Mom ever come up here and clean it out? Dirty.*

She finally saw some boxes in the corner. They were labeled 'photos', 'letters', and 'Maria's baby things.' She grabbed the box that was labeled 'photos' and she slowly dusted it off with her hand. She opened the box and inside she found old photo albums. She grabbed the first one out. *This should be interesting. I've only seen about one picture of my Dad and that was a long time ago. Maybe, I'll get to know more about my Dad this way.*

In the old photo album she saw pictures of her Mom but she looked much younger. She also saw a picture of a man standing next to her. *That man is my Dad! He looks just like the picture Mom showed me but why don't I look at all like him?* The man in the picture has dark black hair with charcoal colored eyes. He is dressed in a very nice suit and has a smile on his face.

She turned the pages in the album and then she came across a picture that shocked her. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. *What the hell is Sheriff Valenti doing in this picture with my Mom and my Dad? I know my Mom knew him a little back then because she had mentioned it. I know that the Sheriff even arrested my Mom but I didn't know they were friends. The Sheriff knew my Dad! If he knew my Dad and was in this picture with my Mom then how could he betray my Dad like that and then start to date my Mom! But, I'm so happy that the Sheriff and my Mom decided to break it off.* The Sheriff is young looking in the picture and he is smiling at the camera.

Maria turned over the picture and read what it had printed on the back. 'Valenti and Mr. & Mrs. DeLuca. June 1981.' *Hum, that was about two years before I was even born. I know my Mom and Dad got married sometime in 1980 but I don't know much more then that.* She then closed the photo album and placed it back in the box.

She turned her gaze to the box that was labeled, 'letters.' She picked up the box and opened it. Inside she found all types of old letters. She grabbed one out of the box. She read the front of the envelope and it read 'To: My Dearest Amy. From: Jim.'

************************************************************************ ****

Maria looked at the letter in shock. *What the hell? Jim? Jim who?* She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. The letter had a pale yellowish color to it due to it's age. Maria started to read the letter. The letter is dated April 19th,1982.

'My Dearest Amy,

How I enjoy seeing your shining face every chance I get. I know that this affair should not be going on but I can't help myself every time I see your beautiful face. I will be going away for a while on a family vacation but I will be thinking about you every minute. I should return April 30th. I will be thinking about you every second of my time away from you.

All My Love,

Jim'

Maria's eyes practically bulged out of her head. *What the hell? My Mom had an affair while she was married to my Dad? How could she? I just don't understand. I never thought my Mom would do something like that. No wonder my Dad left her!* She looks down at the box in front of her and sighs. *The only way I'm going to learn more about this mystery is if I read more of these letters.* She looks at her watch and it reads 5:30pm. *But that will have to wait until tomorrow after school because Mom will be home soon and if she catches me up here I would be dead.*

Maria stood up and walked to the exit of the attic. She climbed down the stairs and then closed the attic door. She made her way over to her room and closed the door behind. She plopped down on her bed and sighed.

*Now, I know why my Mom never wanted me to go up in that attic. She's hiding all of that information from me! She cheated on my Dad! How could she? Didn't she love my Dad?* Maria let a single tear roll down her face. She heard the front door to her house open.

"Maria, I'm home." Mrs. Amy DeLuca called from the living room.

*Great! Now, Mom is home. I really don't feel like being around her after what I've just discovered. I can't believe she did that.* Maria got up out of her bed and headed to her living room where her Mom has just come in.

"Hi Mom," Maria said as she entered the living room.

"Hello Maria," Mrs. DeLuca said happily.

*I can't stand here and talk to her after what I just learned! I have to get out of here before I confront her about it. I guess I'll go to the Crashdown and maybe I can talk to Liz. I can trust Liz.*

"Mom, I'm going to go to the Crashdown and hang out with Liz." Maria said.

"Sure, but don't be out too late." Mrs. DeLuca said. "After all it is a school night."

"Yes Mom," Maria sighed.

Maria grabbed her jacket that is on a coat rack by the front door and she slips it on. She opens the front door and heads outside. The cool night air hits her face. She walks to her Mom's Jetta and jumps in and heads towards the Crashdown.

When Maria finally reached the Crashdown she got out of her car and walked inside. She looked around and saw Max, Michael and Isabel sitting in their usual booth and then she saw Liz behind the counter. *I hope Michael doesn't feel like talking to me because I am so not in the mood for it. After what I learned I just have to go and talk to Liz! I like Michael and everything and we're friends it's just whenever I get around him there's this sexual tension between us.* She walks to Max, Michael and Isabel's table and gives them a smile and then continues on to where Liz is located.

Liz looked up and saw Maria. "Hey Maria, what's up? You're not scheduled to work tonight are you?" Liz asked.

"Nope, it's just I really needed to talk to you." Maria said.

"Sure, but I can't talk right now because there are a lot of customers. Can you come back at 11:00pm after closing?" Liz asked.

Maria looked at her watch and it read 6:00pm. "Yeah that's okay. I'll just stay here though because I really don't feel like going home."

"Are you going to hang out in front with the customers or in back?" Liz asked.

"I guess I'll go take a seat where Max, Isabel and Michael are and see what they're up to," Maria replied.

"Okay, then." Liz said.

Maria turned around and started making her way back to where Max, Isabel and Michael are. *I don't feel like making small talk with Michael but I just can't go and sit in another booth while they're sitting right there. That is beyond rude. Anyway, I enjoy talking to Isabel so that should be okay.* She finally reached where the trio is located and smiled.

"Can I take a seat with you guys?" Maria asked with a slight smile.

Isabel looked up at Maria and noticed that something was strange about her. *She looks like she's sort of sad,* Isabel thought to herself. Michael looked up and caught Maria's eyes and smiled. *She looks excellent today, like usual,* Michael thought.

"Sure," Max said. "But you're going to have to sit by him." Max pointed his finger towards Michael.

Maria shrugged and looked at Michael. He scooted over to allow Maria to sit down. After she sat down she reached over to Michael's plate of fries and took one.

"Hey! Don't take my food," Michael complained while whacking her hand away.

"I didn't get to eat dinner okay," Maria said with a frown.

Michael sighed and let Maria eat his fries. Isabel gave Max a look that said, "What's up with Maria?"

"Maria, why do you look so down?" Isabel asked.

"It's nothing," Maria replied quietly. *I am so not going to tell Michael and Max what I found out. Maybe Isabel but not them. I can't believe my Mom would actually do something like that? Can you believe that? I sure can't.*

Even Michael now looks concerned. *I wonder what is wrong with Maria,* Michael thought. Kyle Valenti walks into the Crashdown and Maria turns around and locks eyes with him.

****************************************************************************

"Hello Maria," Isabel said as she waved her hand in front of Maria's face.

*Where is Maria,* Isabel thought? *Is she off in some funky land in her head? I mean Maria's usually weird, but today she seems extremely weird.*

"Oh, sorry," Maria said as she turned back around to look at her trio of friends.

*Why was she looking at Kyle?* Michael thought. *I mean, she's not even friends with him, is she? Does she like him or something?*

"Why were you looking at Kyle?" Michael asked.

*Why does everyone have to be so damn nosey,* Maria thought?

"I wasn't looking at him," Maria said. "I was just off in a daze, okay?"

"Okay," Max said.

*I wonder if Kyle would happen to know anything about my Dad,* Maria thought? *Maybe he could get his Dad to give him some information on my Mom.*

"So, you want to go with us to the movies?" Max asked.

"No, I told Liz I'd wait for her," Maria said. "I have to talk to her about something."

*Maybe I can stay here with Maria,* Isabel thought. *I mean, I don't feel like going with Max and Michael to see some really stupid guy movie. Anyway, I want to see what is up with Maria.*

"Can I stay here with you Maria because I do not want to go with these two guys?" Isabel said with a voice that was filled with sarcasm.

"Sure," Maria laughed.

Max stood up out of the booth and Michael looked over at Maria. "Well, can you move?" Michael asked.

"Oh yeah," Maria said as she started to slide out of the booth.

"Thank you," Michael said sarcastically. "I thought I would have to wait around forever."

"Funny," Maria said.

****************************************************************************

Before Isabel and Maria knew it, Liz was off of work. Liz walked over to them and took a seat.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Liz asked.

*I wonder what's wrong with Maria?* Liz thought. *She usually is so upbeat, but tonight she looks down and depressed.*

"You guys know how we have to do that really stupid school project?" Maria asked.

"Of course," Isabel replied.

"I went searching for information today about my Dad. I went into our attic, where I'm not suppose to be, and I found some stuff."

"You what? No way! What did you find?" Liz shrieked.

*This is such a discovery for Maria,* Liz thought. *She's wanted to find her Dad for ages.*

"I found out my Mom cheated on my Dad! Can you believe that? No wonder my Dad left her!" Maria cried.

"Oh Maria," Isabel said. "I'm so sorry. But, did you find out who she was having an affair with? I mean is there anything else up there that might give you clues to your Dad?"

"Yeah, there's some more stuff that I'm going to go through tomorrow after school while my Mom is at work." Maria said.

"Want us to help you?" Liz asked.

"Okay," Maria sighed. "But only you guys. This is like, very personal."

"I understand completely," Isabel said. "So, do you want us all to meet by your car after school and then we can all head over to your place?"

"That's sounds good," Maria said.

****************************************************************************

The next day at school Maria pulled her car into a parking space in the student parking lot. She got out of her car and looked around. She soon noticed Isabel, Liz, Max, Alex, and Michael huddled together. She walked over to them and smiled.

"What's up?" Maria asked.

Michael looked over at her and smirked.

"Nothing really," Alex replied.

"So, what did you girls talk about last night?" Michael asked.

"Nothing Michael," Isabel said.

"Nothing?" Max questioned.

"It was not about you guys if that's what you're thinking," Liz said.

"Totally," Maria said.

The bell rang which signaled it was time to head off to class.

"Later!" Liz, Maria, and Isabel said as they headed toward their history class.

****************************************************************************

After school that day Maria met Liz and Isabel at her car. All three of them had been successful in avoiding the three guys all day.

"Hey," Isabel said when she reached Maria and Liz.

"Hey," Liz said.

"You guys ready?" Maria asked.

"Yep," Isabel said.

"Let's get the investigating going," Liz said.

"Okay, let's go!" Maria said.

The three girls jumped in the car and headed off toward Maria's house.

After a ten minute drive, they had finally reached Maria's house. They all got out of the car and walked to the front of Maria's house. She ushered them inside and they all headed up to the attic.

"Man, it's stuffy in here." Isabel said when they had finally made it to the attic. Maria ignored her comment and continued toward the box she had looked in yesterday.

"Here it is," Maria said.

She knelt down and so did Isabel and Liz. She opened the box that is filled with letters. A certain letter caught her eye. She picked it up out the box. On the envelope it read, "To: Amy From: Brian."

"I wonder what that one is." Isabel asked curiously.

"There's only one way to find out," Maria said as she started to open the envelope.

Once the envelope was opened, she pulled out a letter. The letter was dated February 2nd,1986. Maria started to read the letter aloud to her friends.

'Amy,

I can not bare to be a part of our family anymore. Seeing Maria everyday breaks my heart in two. I know she is not mine and she will never be mine. I can't live in this town anymore knowing what happened three years ago. It is etched in my mind and will forever be there. Do you understand? I'm leaving Amy. I'm having my lawyer draw up some divorce papers and they will be sent to you. I hope Maria doesn't hate me for leaving but someday she will understand why I did. If you ever need me you know how to find me. Contact my sister Kathleen to find my location because, as you know, I travel a lot due to my business. Her number is (232)-763-2312 if you ever lose it. Please, don't hate me Amy. This is for the best.

Love,

Brian'

Maria let the letter fall out her hands. She placed her head in her hands and screamed. Her two friends thought she would never stop.

****************************************************************************

To Be Continued... 


End file.
